Good Guys Don't Always Win
by Artemis1292
Summary: I was a normal teenager, with a good life, then everything was turned upside down. Story is told through a journal and 3rd person. As always, I couldn't write a summary to save my life. It'll probably be Sides/oc/Sunny, but I'm not sure yet. Not a MS
1. Journal Entry 00

**Author's Note:** Hello all. I've been playing around with this idea for awhile now but wasn't sure how to start it. I think I've decided to integrate both 3rd person and 1st by way of a journal introduction for each chapter which will then transfer into the 3rd person pov, with a few extra povs added to the mix, and that sounds really confusing.

This intro chapter is set some time in the future, and then the following chapters will be in the past/present.

If she seems like a mary-sue please let me know so that I can fix her!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Transformers

* * *

I used to be a normal girl, yeah that's right, used to be. Just your usual run-of-the-mill east-coast teenager, well maybe you wouldn't call it east coast per say. I guess if you live more than 100 miles from the beach you don't live on the coast, okay, how about Kentucky girl, or is that too specific? Anyway, as I was saying, just your stereotypical tomboy from Kentucky, obsessed with guns, bows, and horses. What else was there to life besides my well-worn jeans, boots, and chaps, my .22, and my Matthews DXT. Nothing better than a hot summers day after shooting and riding for a few hours, and cooling off by swimming the horses in the pond. That's what I used to think.

Everything started going downhill when we moved, and I'm not talking about moving to a nearby city or something, though that would have been hell too, cities are awful. No, we were moving west, and I mean, all the way west, as in to some little place called Tranquility. It's in Nevada if you're wondering; don't worry, I hadn't heard of it either.

I found out about their little scheme after I graduated from Aviation Challenge for the last time. AC's a kind of camp. You don't have little sing-alongs, or campfires, or other camp activities. You ask someone at AC about stuff like that and they'll laugh in your face. See, Aviation Challenge is a military camp, down in Alabama, once you get to be a Mach III, the older kids, all you wear is fatigues and flight suits. You stand at attention, drill, patrol, fly sims, and so on, all in the blazing summer heat. It's unbelievable fun. I'd been going since I was 10. Unfortunately this was my last year, you can't go past the year you graduate from high school. Now it was either college or the military, I hadn't made a final decision yet.

Good old mom and dad were waiting for me and my 14 year old little brother, Tommy, when we came down from the Hab with our luggage.

"Hi sweeties!" Yup, there's mom for you, always going out of her way to embarrass us. She's never been fond of my interest in the military, she wants me to be an engineer, like my dad.

Dad's more of a loner, especially compared to mom, sometimes it seems like all she cares about are parties and social events. He's pretty old-fashioned; he can't wait till I find myself a boyfriend so he can threaten him with his old shotgun.

Any way, so mom greeted us with hugs and kisses, asked us how camp had been, usual mom stuff. Then we packed up the car and headed off to get lunch.

You know in movies and books, where people spit out there drinks when they hear something surprising? It doesn't happen in real life, at least not to me. No, when mom and dad broke the news about moving, I had of course just taken a swig of my sweet-tea (you can only find the best sweet-tea in the south after all), instead of spraying out of my mouth my drink decided to go down the wrong pipe, leaving my throat and nose burning from the unpleasant sensation and me coughing and spluttering as I stared at my insane parents. Doesn't that make a lovely image?

You might at this point be wondering why I didn't just say, "Have fun!" And move into an apartment near where we were currently living, seeing as I was out of high school and turning 19 in a few months.

As I mentioned earlier, I was still trying to decide whether I should go to college or join the military, so obviously I was still living with my family until I either went to boot camp or moved into a dorm. Also, living out in the country, I didn't have a real job, instead I worked on our family's small horse farm and hot-walked at the track and at horse sales and such. It wasn't the best situation for someone my age I suppose, but it got me by.

And did I mention my problems with cars? I'm not good with cars. I mean, sure, I can drive as almost well as the next person, I just don't like to. Cars just don't make sense to me. Don't get me wrong, I love tinkering with mechanical stuff, taking it apart, putting it back together, it's part of the reason mom wants me to be an engineer. And I'm a speed person, always have been, it's part of the reason I love riding, that feeling of the wind whipping in your face. I guess driving off road is kinda fun, and on the back roads, but put me on a big highway with lots of other cars and good night. Plus, I couldn't tell a Camry from an Avalon, they all look the same. Mom always makes sure to park next to a similar car so I get confused; they think it's funny.

That's part of the reason why I didn't have a job, and a big part of the reason I was being dragged to Tranquility.

That seems ages ago now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter, which is really the start of the story, should be up in the next few hours, tell me what you think!


	2. Journal Entry 01

**Author's Note: ** As promised, here's the first entry. It's the 'introduction' chapter for the characters so it's a bit awkward and not as smooth as I'd like. I'm not great with dialogue, and seeing as there's a lot in the chapter I'm not particularly happy with it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, just my characters and plot

* * *

_**August 2, 2008 ~ Tranquility. Nevada**_

_We've officially moved in, unless you count the numerous cardboard boxes that are littering the place. It's actually not that bad for a subdivision, I mean, we actually have a back yard, not everyone can say that. I still don't like it; it's too closed in. I prefer open spaces, where your nearest neighbor is at least a mile away and hidden by the hills and trees._

_Mom says I'm being silly. She got me this journal as a peace treaty, since I've been 'snubbing' her and 'whining' about the whole ordeal. They could have at least talked to us about it. The journal's not that bad for something she picked out, it's leather bound and tires with a thin strip instead of locking. I guess I take after my dad in being old-fashioned. _

_Luckily I'm out of high school, but Tommy is going into the 9__th__ grade. I would be worried about how he'll handle being in a new school, but he's tough, he can take care of himself. _

_I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe later—_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Someone was knocking at the front door.

"Kids! Could you get the door please! Your father and I are hanging a painting." Her mother's voice called from a few rooms away.

She groaned and through down her fountain pen, popping her stiff back before getting up from her desk and trudging down stairs to open the door, her brother right behind her.

The mystery person kept knocking until she turned the lock and opened the door, revealing the oddest family she had ever seen.

A balding. heavy-set man stood at the back, his left arm snug around the shoulders of the shorter red-haired woman with large eyes beside him. Three teenagers, their children she presumed, stood closer to the door. A tanned boy with close-cropped brown hair and a slender, gorgeous girl with black hairs and blue eyes, both of whom looked around her age. The last, a slightly younger looking boy with the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen, and whose blond hair was streaked with black stood with an innocent expression on his face.

"Um, hi?"

* * *

**Other POV**

The Whitwicky's and two of their close friends walked up the path to the front door of their new neighbors' house.

The large moving van had left just that morning, and they were curious about the newcomers.

"Go ahead, Sam. Knock on the door." Ron said, pushing his gangly son towards the large oak door.

The awkward looking teen stepped forward uncomfortably and began pounding the solid door with his fist.

He thought he heard a muffled shout from inside, but the door did not budge so he continued in his efforts. Then footsteps could be heard. At the sound of the lock turning he quickly stopped knocking and stepped back, nearer to the safety of his family.

The door swung open, and instead of the frumpy old woman or grizzled grandfather they had been picturing, a teenage girl stood in the open space, a younger boy peeking out behind her.

The girl looked to be about their age, though was shorter, reaching 5'5" at the highest. She was fairly pretty, with long dark-brown hair falling in slight waves to her mid-back. Her skin was lightly tanned and she wore no make-up, save for a bit of cover-up on her left cheek and above her right eye, the iris of which was grey. Her lips were chapped; a tube of chap stick was in her right hand, which she slipped into the pocket of her blue jeans.

The boy beside her, probably her brother, had the same dark hair and grey eyes, though his had a bit more blue in them. He was nearly as tall as she was, so his plan of hiding behind his older sibling had been foiled.

She was looking at them inquisitively, obviously wondering who in the world they were.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi there! Aren't you a pretty little thing!" Leave it to Judy to make an awkward situation a hundred times more so.

"I'm Ron Whitwicky, this is my wife, Judy, my son Sam, Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela, and our, um, adoptive son, B."

She raised an eyebrow at the youngest boys 'name' but made no comment.

"Uh, hello, my names Elizabeth Matthews, and this is my little brother Tommy." She said, pulling her brother out from behind her.

Suddenly two adults, their parents, appeared behind them.

"Oh hi!" The mother, a petite blond with blue eyes exclaimed. "You must be some of our new neighbors! Lizzy, how about you show the kids your room, take Tommy with you too." She said, turning to her daughter.

"Ok mom." The girl replied, not sounding very enthusiastic about it.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Elizabeth turned and headed into the house, gesturing for the three teens, Sam, Mikaela, and B to follow her. B, that was an odd name for a kid, though she supposed if it were 'Bee' it would fit his hair.

She led the way up the staircase and through the hallway, careful to avoid the boxes that were precariously placed everywhere.

At the end of the hallway she turned left, into her room. Uncomfortable silence filled the space as the 5 teens stood there.

"So, um, as my dad said, my name's Sam." The taller boy said to break the silence, extending his right hand while he nervously scratched the back of his head with the other.

"Elizabeth," She said, taking his hand and grasping it firmly. "But you can call me Liz, or Jinx."

"Jinx? How do you get Jinx out of Elizabeth?" Sam asked, wincing at her firm handshake. "I mean, not that it's a good name, because it is, a good name that, I mean."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and put a hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "You're babbling."

Elizabeth released Sam's hand, smiling for the first time since they had met. She turned towards Mikaela to shake her hand, both girls ignoring Sam as he rubbed his fingers, groaning.

"Mikaela Banes." The tall girl said. "Nice handshake!"

"Thanks, you too. And Jinx is a callsign, not a nickname."

"A callsign? So you're in the military?" Mikaela asked, for the first time taking a good look around the room, which appeared to be filled with several things in particular: horses, guns, and planes.

She laughed. "No, not yet at least. We go to a kind of air force camp. It's like the military so we don't use names, just callsigns."

"So you're going to go into the Air Force?"

"I haven't decided yet." She turned towards B who was standing quietly off to the side.

"You said your name was B, right?" She asked, looking confused when Sam stepped in front of him.

"Yeah, his name's B."

"I'm sure he can speak for himself, Sam."

Sam looked uncomfortable again. "Well, actually he can't. He's had voice problems since we've had him, and he can't speak."

Elizabeth flushed, "Oh jeez, I'm sorry!"

The kid just smiled at her and shrugged.

"You like guns?" Sam asked, bending down to examine some of her posters and models.

"Yeah, especially rifles, and such, anything that makes an explosion really."

"Bet you'd get along well with Ironhide." Same muttered.

"Who?"

"Oh, um, he's a friend, uh, in the military, it's his callsign, like yours. He goes by Ironhide." Sam stammered, Mikaela and B giving him a look.

"So, what grade are you going to be in?" Mikaela asked, changing the subject. "We might have some classes together."

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said with a grin, "I graduated this year."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18, I'll be turning 19 on December 21st."

Suddenly Mr. Whitwicky's voice rang out from below. "Come on kids, time to go!"

"Well see you around Liz!" Sam and Mikaela said as they excited the room, B waving at her and her brother.

Elizabeth waved in return before turning to her little brother.

"You know, you could have said something."

* * *

_**Journal Continued**_

_I've forgotten whatever it was I was going to do. Oh well._

_The Whitwicky's, some of our new neighbors, seem like nice people. I haven't really talked to Ron and Judy, though I'm sure I will soon, mom's probably already planning on inviting them over for dinner once the place is cleaned up._

_Sam seems like a nice guy, a bit strange, but that's all right._

_B seems nice too, and I've got to admit, he is adorable, wonder who named their kid B though? It's a bit odd._

_Mikaela on the other hand seems like a girl I'll get along with really well. She appears to be my kind of person, I'm hoping we can get together some time, plus that'll get mom off my back about hanging out with people my age more often. Mom's calling us down for dinner, so I guess I'll write more tomorrow if I have time.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is, so tell me what you think. The next chapter will have a lot more stuff going on, I just needed to get this bit out of the way first. If you didn't get that 'B' is Bumblebee's holoform, well, I can't help you. I'm not sure when I'll add the other 'bots into the story, or when the 'cons will make an appearance, but if there's any character in particular that'd you like for her to meet soon let me know


	3. Journal Entry 02

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have any action in it either. The next chapter which I might put up tonight will be an extension of the first chapter, and then the story really should get going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers

* * *

_**August 8, 2008 ~ Tranquility, Nevada**_

_I haven't even owned you a week, and I'm already neglecting you. In my defense, we've been extremely busy the past few days, what with unpacking and all. All of our bedrooms are finally finished and cleared out, the pictures have been scattered all over the place, and the kitchen is more or less finished. But you're probably not interested in that, seems like it would be a bit boring to read. _

_Sam and Mikaela have promised to take me out with them today, to get a real look at Tranquility, maybe meet some more people. Although from our past conversations it seems like most of their friends live a bit away from here. Personally I'm just fine with the two of them, three counting B. _

_You know it's funny, out here the heat isn't wet, it's dry, bone dry. Back home it's this awful humidity that makes your clothes stick to you the minute you walk outside. The dryness is a bit of relief._

_I miss home._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Liz put her pen down and closed her journal, stowing both items in one of the drawers of her desk, the top of which had college letters and information and such strewn about the surface.

Earlier that morning she had gotten a phone call from Mikaela informing her that the two teens would be kidnapping her and taking her with them for the day. They were due to arrive any minute.

Not two seconds later someone was knocking on the door and a car horn sounded.

"Gotta go mom!" Liz called to her mother as she dashed down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Have fun sweetie!" Said woman yelled back. Liz grimaced, sometimes it seemed like her mother forgot how old she was.

When she opened the door, Mikaela was standing in the doorway, a wide smile on her face. "Come on, we've got lots to do!"

The two girls walked down the path where Sam was sitting in a yellow car, a very nice yellow car. Liz was sure that if she had known anything about cars she would have been drooling. It was sleek and shown in the sunlight, two black racing stripes glistening darkly.

"Wow, nice car, what kind is it?"

Sam looked up at her in shock, "You don't know what kind of car he, er, this is?"

Liz flushed and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm not really good with cars, they all look pretty much the same to me."

Sam just shrugged and laughed. "It's a Camaro."

"Oh, Ok." Liz climbed into the car first, taking a seat in the back and marveling at the nice interior, Mikaela claiming the other front seat.

"Wow Sam, how did you end up with a car like this?"

"That's what we're all wondering." Mikaela snickered, sending the two girls into fits of laughter while Sam grumbled at them.

* * *

By the time the three teens stopped for lunch at the local ice cream parlor it felt like they had been everywhere in town.

The two Tranquility natives had dragged their new friend to the theatre, the park, the skating rink, the mall (that had been Mikaela's idea, neither Sam nor Liz were particularly happy about it), a few little stores such as the book store and the fruit stand, and they had finally wound up at the parlor just in time for lunch.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked as he slurped noisily on his vanilla shake.

Liz looked down at her double-chocolate ice cream. "Umm, it's good I guess. _Grater's_ has the best ice-cream but it's not bad in comparison." She looked up when the other two began laughing, a confused expression on her face.

"Oh! You meant Tranquility. It's all right, I'm just not really a city person." She said with a shrug.

"You really miss your old home don't you?"

"Yeah, but at least I've got you guys." She took a bite out of her ice cream. "There isn't a riding stable anywhere around here is there? I haven't gotten to ride in a while because of the move."

"No, not many people around here are into horses and riding." Mikaela said apologetically.

They finished their food and disposed of the trash before walking back to where Sam's Camaro was parked in the shade of a palm.

* * *

As the three began the short drive back to the subdivision Liz suddenly piped up, "Hey Sam, you wouldn't happen to be in any trouble with the cops, would ya?"

Her voice was teasing, so Sam and Mikaela laughed. "Nope, why would you think that?"

"No reason, just seems that cop car's been following us for awhile, probably just bored, does anything interesting even happen in this place at all?"

She didn't notice how the two in front tensed first at the mention of the police car, and then again at her query.

"No, nothing interesting in the least." Mikaela said, glancing at Sam who was inconspicuously checking the rear-view mirror. He paled slightly at the sight of the sleek mustang that was tailing them. _It couldn't be_.

They dropped her off at her house with promises of getting together again soon, and then left to contact some friends about seeing a certain police car back in the area.

* * *

_**Journal Continued**_

_I had a lot of fun today. Sam and Mikaela are great, if a bit strange, but hey, I like individuals, being the same as everyone else is just plain boring. If not for the fact that Mikaela is more of a grease monkey than me, I would have pegged her for some sort of popular girl and jock follower, guess it just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover, though I wonder how a girl like her ended up with a guy like Sam. Ah the mysteries of the world. OK, that was a bit mean, Sam is a cool guy once you get to know him a bit, just a tad awkward. _

_Tranquility is a nice place I suppose, if a bit dull. I don't like the caged feeling. I've never been good at sitting around doing nothing. I get restless, and then bad things happen, like the time I lit the barn on fire while playing with fireworks, yeah, that was really bad. And it has nothing to do with what I'm talking, er, writing about. I write weird stuff when I'm tired, guess that means I should be off to bed. The Whitwicky's and Mikaela are coming over for dinner in a few days, until then I'll be doing absolutely nothing, unless mom makes me go buy Tommy new school supplies. Maybe I can bribe dad into doing it._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I'm kind of thinking of combining my first few chapters into one long chapter since it's all introduction stuff. Let me know what you think.


	4. Journal Entry 03

**Author's Note:** I think I like this chapter a lot more than the last 2, it's smoother and was easier to whip out. I might make some of the next chapters a bit more in first person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, just my characters and my plot

* * *

By now you're probably thinking, "That doesn't sound so bad, what in the world is she complaining about." Or, "What, you expect us to pity you because you had to move? Big whoop kiddo, that ain't nothing."

If that were all then I'd be agreeing with you, first one in line to do so. But that's not the end, story ain't over.

As I said, that was just when things started getting bad, tip of the ice-burg.

Yeah, things got a whole lot worse.

The next few months went by pretty smoothly, Tommy starting high school and learning the ropes, dad getting a job, me doing odd-jobs for people and helping Sam and Mikaela with stuff, and mom holding the family together and running the house-hold. Dinner with Mikaela and the Whitwicky's became a regular occurrence, at least once a week, either at our place or at Ron and Judy's.

Sam, Mikaela, and I became pretty close for knowing each other for such a short time, and even B started getting a lot less shy. He and Tommy really got along well, especially after Tommy introduced him to his massive video game collection; they didn't leave the den much after that.

Sometimes though, you'd get the feeling that there was something we were missing, something they were leaving out. Careful looks at certain vehicles, changing of the subject when topics like that terrorist attack on Mission City the year before. Something was going on, and being a curious, I wanted to know, but they weren't talking. Now that I think back, they wanted to keep us safe, out of the danger. Too bad we were drawn in anyway.

I don't know when things started going bad. The winds shifted, carrying bad luck towards us. I suppose there were warnings, subtle hints. We were too oblivious to take notice, not attuned enough to feel the change in the air.

I started to get a bad feeling sometime in the winter I guess. It might have been January, or February, I think March would be pushing it. I know I had already turned 19. The air was a bit nippy and the sky overcast, much different than the typically rainy and miserable Kentucky winters.

I had come home a bit late, after helping Mrs. Duncan, one of our elderly neighbors, go grocery shopping. The Whitwicky's were over, no surprise there, but the house didn't feel right.

Mikaela and Sam were waiting for me in my room.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I normally did before flopping down on my bed.

"Hi Jinx." Yeah, they had started calling me by my callsign, I guess Tommy had rubbed off on them since that all he ever uses for my name.

"What's up?" Something was the matter; it was one of those things you cold just feel, in your bones, as my dad would say.

Sam looked a bit nervous, or was it worried? "We're going away for a bit, to stay with some friends."

That wasn't so unusual, lots of people went to visit people, even in the middle of the school year.

"Oh, ok, when will you be back?" I asked, flipping open a Dr. Pepper from my secret stash, I had to hide them or else Tommy would drink them all.

"We're not sure." Mikaela said, "And we're not going to be able to keep in touch while we're gone, they don't have reception where we're going."

"When are you leaving?" They weren't telling me something.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well have fun then."

"I'm sorry Jinx, I wish we could tell you more, but, we can't."

"No, no, I understand, it's ok." I wish I had made them tell me everything right then and there, but I didn't.

They left the next morning, Sam, Mikaela, and B in the flashy yellow Camaro, Ron and Judy getting a ride from a well built man in a large, black pick-up.

Tommy and I watched them from his bedroom window.

We had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**Author's Note: **yeah, it's a bit short, but I'm already working on the next one


	5. Journal Entry 04

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's really late, like 2 in the morning. So I'm not sure how it turned out. Oh well, I guess I'll see it later in the day, when I'm actually awake.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own transformers

* * *

Elizabeth jogged up the front steps to the porch, the newspaper swinging in her grasp, occasionally sending dewdrops onto her arms. She glanced over at the house next door, almost hoping to see Sam's shiny car peeking out of the garage, or his yappy dogs Mojo and Frankie sunning themselves in the backyard, or maybe Judy waving from the kitchen window. But the house was empty.

It had been two weeks since the Whtiwicky's and Mikaela had left for some unknown location. No phone calls, no e-mails, no letters. Just like they had said.

Liz had never felt lonelier in her new home. From day 1 Sam and Mikaela and B had been there, filling her days with companionship, activities, fun. She hadn't realized it until they weren't there, but they were really the only people she knew in Tranquility. Tommy had his friends from school, but she had never really been a people person, preferring to have just a few close friends. And now they were gone.

She was being selfish, and she knew it. It wasn't up to her whether they stayed or not, it wasn't any of her business. They had there own lives to lead.

She pulled the door open and stepped inside, knocking her shoes off before going further into the house.

"Paper's here dad!" She called into the kitchen as she slid the roll of paper out of its plastic protector, glancing down at the headlines as she walked towards the next room, following the smell of crispy bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. Nothing interesting, big surprise there.

She dropped the thick pack in front of her dad before plopping herself down in her seat and staring glumly at the double-stacked pancakes in front of her. Cheers to the start of another boring day, what a way to waste 19.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when her mother called from downstairs, interrupting her as she was reading.

"Hey Lizzy! How about we go catch a movie and then go out to dinner afterwards, even your dad is going!"

Elizabeth grimaced as she looked down at the book she was nearly finished with, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse_. She had planned on spending the afternoon reading, something she rarely got a chance to do. On the other hand the family never went out to movies, especially her dad.

"Ok mom, just give me a few minutes." She yelled, turning back to the thick paperback.

A half-hour later she jogged down the stairs to find the rest of her family waiting at the bottom staring at her.

"What?"

"A few minutes?"

She shrugged. "I had to finish my book."

* * *

They ended up going to see the new Star Trek movie, not something that made her dad very happy, but Tommy certainly enjoyed it.

"And did you see when they were blasting them! It was like Bam! Phoosh! Kaboom!" He was exclaiming excitedly, spinning around in circles and pretending his arms were space ship.

Their parents just laughed at his antics.

Elizabeth hugged her coat closer to her body to stay warm. The sun had gone down while they were in the theatre and it had gotten noticeably colder.

She glanced over to her left and nearly froze mid-step.

It was that cop car, the one that she had noticed tailing Sam, Mikaela, and her when the two were giving her a tour of the city.

She shivered at the feeling of being watched, or was it from the cold? She walked faster to catch up with her family.

* * *

About twenty minutes later they were on the road, trying to decide which restaurant to go to.

Tommy wanted Mexican, Elizabeth preferred Chinese, and their parents were thinking of something a bit classier.

Elizabeth was in the back seat, and was getting a bit of a headache from the arguing, she looked out the back and stopped breathing. There it was, following them. That creepy cop car.

She didn't say anything as her family decided on Leroy's, a local place, but kept glancing back. Yup, it was still there.

They turned off main street and onto California Ave. He was right behind them.

They crossed Broadway and turned onto Omega. He got caught by the light. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what happened. There was a question from her father, bright flashing lights, screaming, chaos. Then there was noise, a horrible, screeching, crunching sound. And then there was pain.

It seemed like it was drawn out, but in reality the entire experience happened within a minute.

She hurt everywhere. There were strange smells in the air, gasoline, smoke, something was burning. And there was something metallic. Was someone bleeding?

Her thoughts became more and more scattered. And then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A bit brief I know, but hey, it's longer than the last one. I was going to add a bit more, but I'm too tired. Thank you everyone who reviewed and added to favorites/alert!


End file.
